


Sick Day

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Los Angeles Kings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is sick and Mike spends the day with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“How are you feeling?” Mike asked sitting down next to Jeff on the bed and petting his slightly damp blonde curls. Jeff made some unintelligible noise into the pillow.

“Do you think you can keep it down if I bring you some soup?”

Jeff turned his head so that it was no longer buried in the pillow. “No,” he said weakly.

“Try and get some sleep then, I’ll check on you in a bit.” He stood up to leave.

“Mike?” Jeff said.

“Yeah?”

“Would you stay and read to me?”

“Sure.” Mike picked the book from the night stand at Jeff’s side of the bed and settled back onto the bed, Jeff curling close and resting his head on Mike’s lap.

The book was from an author that Mike had never heard of, though it had a bestseller stamp on the cover. Jeff was a little less than halfway through it and Mike had no idea what was happening as he started reading. Jeff huffed out a contented sigh and fell asleep within a few pages. Mike left the book mark where it had been when he’d started, doubting that Jeff would remember anything that Mike had read, and flipped to the beginning.

 

He had fallen asleep some time later and woke up lying curled around Jeff in the dark. He was still holding the book loosely in his left hand and he shifted forward enough to put the book on the night stand before falling back asleep.

 

“You’re going to get sick,” Jeff said the next time Mike opened his eyes.

Jeff looked better than he had the day before, some colour returning to his cheeks. Mike ignored Jeff’s protest and leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

“I’ll take my chances,” Mike said smiling, “if it means I get to spend the day in bed with you.”


End file.
